Not Enough
by TearsofBlack101
Summary: I know that we've all seen tons of these, but they're great fun to write. Harry and Hermione acccidentally go back to Marauder time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're sure?" Harry whispered one last time to Hermione.

"Absolutely," She muttered distractedly, as she continued fussing over that stupid veil.

Harry didn't look altogether convinced. "Alright." He finally said. Really, if you couldn't trust the most brilliant witch anybody had ever met, who could you trust?

Finally, Hermione stepped back, thoroughly satisfied with her work. "Now, assuming that nobody interrupts the ceremony; we _should _be able to bring him right back!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"And… if someone 'interrupts the ceremony'?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip, "Let's just hope that they don't." she answered.

It began innocently enough.

They both wanted Sirius back more than anything they'd ever wanted in their whole entire lives.

They knew that obtaining the veil was absolutely vital to unlocking the mystery of where he'd gone after he disappeared behind it.

Really, the only not-so-innocent part was when they stole it.

Hermione sat down directly in front of the ominous veil, which was now perfectly still. She lifted a rather large text, and began reading a long, almost inaudible Latin chant.

The veil began to move, and swirl up the dust from the floor of the cave in which they were conducting the ceremony.

"Stop Right There!" somebody shouted.

Harry whipped his head around, to find a Ministry official, standing in the mouth of the cave, with his wand drawn.

Hermione tried to continue reading, but the chant was lost among numerous popping noises, as more and more officials Apparated into the cave.

She whimpered, and grabbed for Harry's sleeve.

The veil was glowing.

Harry felt himself being yanked forward, and then all went black.

A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so be nice! Thanks much to my beta/wonderful cousin; yaukira.

kisses and cupcakes

TearsofBlack101


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" He heard in his ear, "Prongs?"

Harry's eyes snapped open, to look directly into a pair of long-lost bright blue eyes.

"Sirius?" he asked quietly.

The blue-eyed boy leaned in a little closer, to get a better look.

"Prongs?" he asked again, almost fearfully.

Harry shook his head.

"You're… you're not?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Harry Potter. Nice to see you again." He answered, trying to pull himself to his feet, but he found that he couldn't move his legs. Then he remembered. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, his determination strengthened even more.

Sirius tilted his head to the side. "The girl?" he asked innocently.

Harry made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. Why couldn't he move? "Yes; _the girl_! Why can't I stand?" he snapped.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey," Sirius offered in a manner that he obviously had deemed helpful.

Harry gaped, "Madame… Pomfrey?" he repeated incredulously. All that work, and he'd landed at _Hogwarts??? _

A calm red haired woman walked into the room, with a green potion in her right hand.

"Hello, dear." She muttered, then began fussing over his legs.

"You… _You're _Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked stupidly.

She didn't look much at all like the woman he'd known at Hogwarts. This one was almost still a girl. She was almost completely un-wrinkled, and her eyes were a completely different color. They were supposed to be brown; but here they were, hazel.

Her hair as well was different. It was supposed to be streaked with gray, so where had the gray gone???

"Yes, dear." The woman responded quietly. "There. You're fine. Get out of my infirmary."

Harry blinked. That was rather different as well. He'd always been fussed over, and instructed to stay in the Hospital Wing for far longer than he'd needed.

Nevertheless, he did as he was bid.

Not knowing where else to go, Harry shuffled off to Gryffindor Common Room. With any luck, Hermione would be there. She always knew what to do.

He got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and found that he didn't know the password.

After letting out an enormous sigh, Harry turned around and started walking away.

Not one moment after he turned away, Remus Lupin stuck his head out, and shouted "Prongs! Come back!"

Harry turned around at the sound of an almost familiar voice. He didn't know whether to respond to his father's old nickname, or to ignore it. Whichever it was, he needed to get into the Common Room.

As he got closer to the entrance, Remus' frown deepened. "Prongs?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not quite." Harry muttered. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Remus shook his head, "Sorry. He should be on his way, though."

Harry nodded, and continued into the Common Room.

Apparently, Merlin loved Harry more than he thought. Hermione was sitting on a couch with Sirius next to her, and Peter across from her. Lily was on her other side.

Harry immediately walked over, and tried not to kill Peter.

"Hermione," he said shortly in greeting. She nodded. "What in Merlin's name are we doing _here_?" he snapped.

Hermione honestly looked frightened of Harry's short temper. Sirius wrapped an arm around her; protective of this stranger simply because she was female.

"I told you," She muttered, "We couldn't be interrupted. Clearly, we were. Instead of pulling him out, we were sent in."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I can see that" he said irritably.

Remus sat down next to Peter. "No need to yell at _her_." He wasn't exactly warning, but was far from kindly reminding.

"She got us into this, didn't she?" Harry muttered to himself.

Hermione sniffed quietly, "It's not my fault." She whispered, "If the ceremony hadn't been interrupted, the veil would never have acted that way."

She was saved from his response by the real Prongs entered the Common Room in the form of James Potter.

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, "Look who turned up!"

James sat down heavily on Lily's right side. "Hi, there." He said distractedly, while snaking an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced.

They all stared at Harry, but he seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"That's Harry Potter." Hermione said, when no name made itself present.

"Potter?" James asked, squinting over at the boy.

Harry nodded, "I'm your son."

James blinked, "Um… _what_?"

"We're from the slightly distant future." Hermione explained. "Sirius got lost, and we were trying to get him back. We sort of got yanked in after him."

"Huh…" Remus muttered, "That's interesting." Hermione shrugged underneath Sirius' arm.

"What's going on?" Harry snapped to Hermione.

Hermione sighed lightly, "Will you stop?" She hissed, "I'm not any happier about all of this than you are. Believe it or not; I didn't _intend _for this to happen."

Harry took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just sort of ridiculous."

"I think it's an opportunity," Lily spoke up. "You get to see your father back before he gets old and crabby. Out of curiosity; who's your mum?"

"You." Harry said impatiently.

"Oh." Lily whispered, "I suppose that was to be expected."

"Do you know me?" Remus asked excitedly.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "You were our third year Defense professor,"

"What about me?" Peter asked.

Harry held back a grimace. "Not so much." He said irritably.

Something clicked in Hermione's head. "Harry? Could I speak to you privately?" They excused themselves to the corner, where she hissed "You cannot be so mean just because Wormtail is here! What if your dad stops trusting him? You can't change the future!"

Harry sneered, "Can't I just kill him and get it over with?"

Hermione's eyes grew cold. "You wouldn't want anything to be different, and you know it. Just be nice."

Begrudgingly, Harry followed her back to the group.

A/N- Here's the second chapter... I didn't really know what to put next, so I stopped...

Kisses and Cupcakes,

TearsofBlack101


End file.
